


Everything Is A Problem Until An Actual Problem Arises (Then It's Nothing To Worry About)

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Ferrets, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hypochondria, M/M, Pets, Veterinarian Victor Nikiforov, Wildlife Educator Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor has noticed that Yuri has something of an uncanny ability to turn every minor imperfection about the ferrets into a major health crisisHe'd call it hypochondria, except that it only seems to apply to those with fur...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! Down Under [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638880
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Everything Is A Problem Until An Actual Problem Arises (Then It's Nothing To Worry About)

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Tae <3
> 
> Another part to "Yuri!!! Down Under", if you want to know more about Aussie!Yuri, vet!Viktor, and their ferrets, visit https://madaliceproductions.tumblr.com/ for art, inspiration posts, updates, and more!

"Viktor, can you take a look at something for me?"

Viktor knew what that meant. Yuri was a little bit of a hypochondriac—not about himself, but his animals, especially the ferrets. And he was not above stopping everything to get Viktor’s professional opinion on... well, everything. He turned away from his computer, holding his hands out in silent invitation as Yuri handed him the sable ferret. 

"Do you feel this little bump right here on his back?"

Running his fingers along Phichit's spine, Viktor identified the issue. "It's a zit."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. It's a zit, you have my word."

Though Yuri was a little hesitant, he ultimately accepted it, trusting Viktor’s assessment. He thanked Viktor with a kiss before heading back into the kitchen, leaving the ferret on Viktor's lap.

~+~

"I'm a bit worried about Chris."

"I think we're all a bit worried about Chris, zolotse." Viktor met Chris—via webcam, at least—and thought it reasonable to be concerned about just how many sexual comments the man could fit into a sentence.

"Not human Chris, ferret Chris. Just look at him."

Setting the laundry basket down, Viktor looked at the ferret bed where Chris was sleeping, and Phichit was gnawing on a toy. "I'm afraid I don't see the problem."

"Well, he's just lying there! Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Doesn't he typically just lie there, though?"

"Well, yes. But also, no? He just seems to be lazier than usual."

"Maybe he didn't sleep well, or has a tummy ache, or maybe he's just having a lazy day. Not everything is a dread disease, zolotse," Viktor chuckled, kissing Yuri's cheek.

"But... are you sure?"

"Well, no, but he's eating normally, right? That's a good sign. Just wait until tomorrow. If he isn't more active, then we'll go to the zoo's clinic, and I'll do a blood test, okay?"

"Alright…" Yuri didn't seem pleased, but he accepted the answer—for now.

~+~

"Viktor, what's this?"

Viktor put down the jar of Hundreds And Thousands and stared at the ferret shoved in his face. "Um, I believe that's Chris."

"What's this on his nose? And don't tell me it's a pimple. It ain't."

Glancing momentarily at the small but bulbous blemish on the ferret's nose, Viktor grabbed the butter from the counter. "You're right, it isn't a pimple."

"Oh my god. It's a tumor, isn't it? It's cancer? Oh my god—"

"It's a wart."

"…Are you—"

"I'd stake my life and the entirety of Russia on it. But if you're really that scared, I can test it at the zoo's clinic. Though, it's hardly an emergency, either way."

Yuri deflated, and reluctantly put Chris back on the floor. "If you're sure …"

"Positive." Viktor took Yuri's hand and kissed his fingers, trying to soothe him without being patronizing or invalidating his concerns.

Yuri smiled, albeit anxiously, and turned his attention to what was on the counter instead. "Are you making fairy bread?"

"Much to my admitted surprise, yes." Who knew that buttered white bread covered in Australian sprinkles—Hundreds And Thousands, he had to remind himself—was so good?

"Can I have some?"

"Always."

"And when you're done, maybe you can check on Phichit? He sneezed earlier today, and now he's acting kinda funny."

~+~

For the third time in two minutes, Yuri sneezed. He looked like grim death, his skin pale and pasty, dark circles under his eyes, his hair mussed and clearly lethargic. 

"Yuri, my love. You should really stay home today. I know you want to check on the echidnas, but you're clearly sick."

"Don't worry. I'm not sick," Yuri promised with a weak smile, his voice thin and croaking.

"I'm sure it's just allergies." However, that was followed by a horrible, loud cough.

Viktor winced. “You aren't even the tiniest bit concerned that you're sick?"

"Nah. I'll walk it off. You're worried for nothing, love."

The irony of that statement sat with Viktor for the next three days.


End file.
